In an organic-light-emitting-diode (OLED) display, each pixel structure includes a plurality of organic light emitting diodes, which include anodes, cathodes and organic function layers including light emitting layers and provided between anodes and cathodes, and have a working principle that the organic function layers is driven by an electrical field between the anodes and the cathodes so that light can be emitted due to injection and recombination of carriers. The organic function layers having different materials in different areas emit light of different colors.
In the prior art, color resistance blocks are usually provided at a light emitting side of the plurality of OLEDs in order to implement wide color gamut. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a red color resistance block 2r corresponding to a red OLED 1r, a green color resistance block 2g corresponding to a green OLED 1g and a blue color resistance block 2b corresponding to a blue OLED 1b are respectively arranged so as to filter light emitted by each light emitting diode, respectively, thereby improving color purity of light emitted by each light emitting diode and implementing wide color gamut. However, luminous efficiency of the OLEDs is decreased due to the filter effect of the color resistance block, and in particular to a blue OLED having a relatively low efficiency, the luminous efficiency is decreased more significantly, so the OLED has high power consumption and short lifetime, thereby affecting power consumption and lifetime of a display device.